mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana Wight
History: Shana grew up fighting for her life. She came out of her mother's womb not breathing, but managed to stay alive. She hated wearing clothing even as a baby and would cry and fight whenever her parents tried to dress her. It was later discovered that Shana had very sensitive skin and the rustling of the clothes was actually irritating for her. As a solution, her parents decided to home school Shana so that she didn't have to wear too much clothing. However, she wasn't allowed out of the house for fear of causing Shana to be attacked by men or harassed by children. They also feared being seen as unfit parents and having Shana taken away from them. Eventually, Shana reached adulthood and left home. She wore very little clothing in her travels, only covering what she had to, often with a very skimpy swimsuit or underwear. She made it to a port town and learned of a Dragon that was ported there. She always had a fascination with Dragons and headed to the docks to see her. What she saw amazed her and she immediately jumped at the offer to go sailing with the Dragon named Jax. Shana found Jax to be very fascinating and in order to learn more about her, she decided to start become very close to her, even going so far as to try sex with her. Because of her sensitive skin, the pleasure of sex drove her practically insane. She became a bit out there, even acting weird and experimenting with gunpowder, which was a rather random thing, but her mind was somewhat warped by the pleasure of her first time. She eventually got promoted to gunner and was put in charge of cannons. After Shana got turned into a Dragon, she completely discarded all clothing and walked around completely nude, whether at sea or ported. She also started having constant sex with Jax, as her body was even more sensitive due to becoming a Mamono. She did manage to remain somewhat sane however as she wasn't a threat to the ship, its crew, or other people. After King joined the crew, Shana started to become more self-conscious of her nakedness. Her body would flush whenever in King's presence and she would often go numb in the head whenever King would address her. She was very fond of King and became quite clingy to her, even going so far as to sexually assault King. She was ashamed of it at first, but after King accepted her, she took part in King's flesh much more often than she did Jax's. Shana had a very brief introduction with the Hauli that Sapphire brought on board the Empress Wings. In fact, she was in one of her crazed mental states at the moment of introduction and after she had recovered, she lost all memory of Brigid. It took asking around the crew to know why there was a stranger on board. She didn't get a chance to personally meet Brigid while sane before the Hauli left the ship. Being a crazy, shut-in, explosives nut-case, Shana attacked the new crew member, Ruby. She would have sex with Ruby at random time and in random places, simply to take joy in Ruby's explosive breath. After King laid her egg, Shana even took a few of the crystals that nested the egg for research. Being in her room most of the time, it wasn't until one dinner that Shana noticed the Elf among the crew. Meya's body drove Shana so crazy that she jumped Meya and had sex with her at the dinner table. She also decided to take Meya as a lover. Category:Characters